Sighing
by freakanature06
Summary: Merry and Pippin were having fun eating until Pippin begins to sigh. Merry attempts to find out what's wrong. My first MerryPippin slash! Don't like, don't read!


A/N: After two attempts at writing a Merry/Pippin slash, this finally came around on the third try:: is proud :: I actually think it's quite adorable, but I'll let you be the judge! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Merry couldn't stop staring at Pippin as they sat in a small meadow while eating the mushrooms they had stolen. He was officially ranked as the most adorable thing in the world right then, as he was making his mushrooms talk to each other before eating them. Merry grinned as one mushroom screamed in terror before being popped into Pippin's mouth.

Pippin noticed Merry's stare. He turned and smiled, displaying a large amount of mushroom still in his mouth. Merry laughed heartily then tackled Pippin.

They rolled around for a minute, laughing and shouting. Finally, they stopped and lay side by side, looking up at the sky and still shaking with laughter.

Slowly, their laughter died away, leaving the night silent except for the chirping of crickets. Pippin rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. He stared at Merry for a few moments then sighed and rolled onto his stomach.

Merry noted the sigh and turned to look at the younger Hobbit, whose face was planted in the grass. Worry was etched all over Merry's face. When Pippin was sighing instead of grinning, it usually meant that something serious was going on in his mind. Pippin being serious frightened Merry because it took a lot to get him that way.

Turning he gaze back to the sky, Merry asked quietly, "What's wrong, Pip?"

He heard a muffled mumbling coming from Pippin's direction and turned to face him again, smirking slightly. "What was that?"

Pippin lifted his face and inch above the ground and replied, "I said, 'What makes you think something's wrong?'" He placed his face back in the grass.

Merry shrugged, even though he knew Pippin couldn't see it. "I dunno. You're just being… sigh-y, that's all."

With a snort, Pippin rolled onto his side and grinned at Merry. "'Sigh-y?' Merry, you need to learn how to speak properly."

After playfully shoving Pippin onto his back, Merry laughed and said, "You know what I meant!" His face took on a serious air again. "Really, Pip. What's wrong?"

The grin on Pippin's face immediately faded, replaced by a frown. He sat up and turned his gaze away from Merry. "It's nothing," he said quietly, the tone of his voice saying something completely different.

Concerned, Merry sat up and put his arm around Pippin's shoulders. He felt Pippin recoil from his touch, but he held tight. "Hey," he whispered. "Look at me, Pippin." Pippin kept his face averted. "Peregrin Took!" Pippin started at the use of his full name and looked at Merry. Merry smiled encouragingly and said, "You can tell me anything, Pip. Anything."

Pippin sighed and looked away again. "I can't tell you this, Merry. Antying else I could tell you, but not this."

Merry frowned, stood up, and began to pace, his mind trying to work through what Pippin wouldn't be able to tell him. Finally, he came to a conclusion. He put his hands on his hips and looked down at Pippin. "Someone's hurt you, haven't they?"

Pippin looked startled at the proclamation. He stood and clasped Merry's shaking hands, trying to slow the rage flowing from Merry in waves. "Of course not, Merry. If someone had hurt me, I'd tell you."

Merry seemed to calm visibly at these words and he sighed deeply. "But Pip, what wouldn't you tell me?"

A look of defeat came into Pippins eyes and it broke Merry's heart. He reached out and pulled Pippin into a hug. "Never mind. I don't need to know."

"No," Pippin said, shaking himself free of the embrace. "No, Merry. You have a right to know." He turned and faced away from Merry. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything!"

Pippin turned back and he looked frightened. "Just promise you won't hate me."

A tear fell from Pippin's eye and slid down his cheek. As Merry watched the tear's progress, he felt one of his own copy it. He grabbed Pippin's hands and held them between his own. "I could never, _ever_ hate you." He kissed the hands and smiled. "It's completely impossible."

Pippin smiled weakly back. "Maybe we should sit down." Merry complied and they sat on the grass next to each other again. Pippin took a deep breath then asked, "Do you… do you think it's wrong for two… well, males to be in love?"

Merry was somewhat taken aback by the question. It took him a few moments to reply. "No, not really. I suppose if you're in love, it doesn't really matter at all."

Steeling himself, as if for a blow, Pippin said, "Merry… I think I may be in love with you."

Such was the joy that filled Merry in that moment that he leapt to his feet. Sadly, Pippin mistook this gesture as a rejection and he felt that he could see the pieces of his heart scattered on the ground. He stood slowly, tears streaming down his face, and said, "I'm sorry Merry. I shouldn't have said anything."

Merry stared at Pippin for a moment then laughed. Pippin looked up with a frown. He looked ready to say something, but Merry swooped in and brought their lips together before he could.

And it seemed to Pippin that Merry bent down, picked up the pieces of his heart, and held them out to him. Pippin laughed through his tears and asked if Merry had anything sticky they could use as glue.

Merry turned crimson at Pippin's question. "What?" he asked sheepishly.

Pippin shook his head – as if clearing it – then laughed. "Sorry Merry. I was thinking out loud."

Merry sighed in relief then laughed uproariously. He tackled Pippin for the second time that night. But this time, when they halted – Pippin pinning Merry – Pippin leaned down and caught Merry's lips up in a passionate kiss.

Later that night, as they lay in each other arms looking up at the stars, Pippin sighed once more.

"Oh no," Merry said with a grin. "What is it this time?"

Pippin looked at Merry seriously and said, "Merry, do you think it's all right for a man to be in love with a mushroom?"

Pippin soon had a cream pie that Merry had been saving for dessert all over his face.

A/N: So, please, review!


End file.
